Stuck In Wonderland
by Girxdolly
Summary: OH NO! Dib is now stuck in wonderland and the only way to get out is to find Zim and fast!


**Dib in Wonderland**

**chapter 1:Wild Rabbit Chase.**

Once upon a time of day, an earthling named Dib, who had an abnormally large head, was working really hard on ways to plan to prove that his worse enemy Zim is really an alien. "Almost got it,"mumbled Dib to himself while sketching out blue prints for a new project of spyware,"no no that's not right,ARGH!"cried out Dib while ripping up the paper to pieces and hitting his head on his desk. "DIB SHUT UP YOUR VOICE IS ANNOYING!"yelled his younger sister named Gaz. Their dad was out in his lab doing his late night science show. Dib just ignored what Gaz said and went on his computer. Soon as he went on to read about what the sore-eye had been studying an add for the new version of Alice in Wonderland came up. "What the? The Sore-Eye doesn't advirtise anything."Dib said while trying to close the pop-up, but for some strange reason it didn't exit. Dib rapidly clicked the X on the window, but it stayed like it was part of his computer now. "WHY WON'T YOU GO AWAY!"screamed the young boy at his computer. He then realised that his sister might hurt him so he slapped his hand over his mouth, but he heard no stomping footsteps of Gaz's boots angerly walking up the staircase to beat Dib so she could play her game in peace. Dib was courious where his sister had gone so he went downstairs to the livingroom to see no Gaz, but only her GameSlave2 on pause. Dib was worryed now his sister never put down her game unless she took a shower or goes out to have a family dinner with their dad.

Then Dib notices Zim wearing white bunny ears running outside. Dib smirked and grabbed his camra thinking this is his chance to get Zim's picture to prove he's an alien. As so as he gone outside Zim was gone. Dib shook his head, "Why was Zim wearing bunny ears and I saw him mouth 'I'm late' or something."Dib said to himself. So he shrugged it off and saved Gaz's game and went back to his computer to only see the add still there, so he just clicked it and out of nowhere HE WAS SUCKED IN! Dib screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell in the dark abyss. Soon he awoke to find himself in an odd world and not his house. "What the?"Dib said looking around, there is when he saw Zim wearing the bunny ears again so Dib thought Zim knew where they were. "HEY ZIM WHERE ARE WE!"Dib cried out, but it seemed that Zim just kept rushing mouthing the same two words 'I'm Late'. So Dib started to chase Zim at every twist and turn soon Dib came up in a room. It was a tiled room with a wooden table with a small key and a basket with various bottles and treats.

"Hey a cookie!"Dib said happily and he bit it as so as he did he started to shrink. Not noticing he kept eating the cookie when he finished it he found the room and table were now ten times bigger than he was and he saw a sleeping door that seemed to be snoring. "umm wakie wakie?"Dib said a bit nervously. "Huh what?"said the door surprisingly sounding like Membrane,"ah hello son! You've gotten short, but your head-"Dib cut him off,"Dad? is that really you, why are you a door!" "I can explain that really it's all the narrator's fault for casting me as it."Membrane said plainly, now out of nowhere a screen came out and turned on to show Membrane. "Um ok have you seen Zim around here?"asked Dib ignoring what his dad just said. "Ah yes your little green friend he came by wearing bunny ears, and went inside."explain Membrane. "Ok then OPEN SESAME!"Dib yelled, but the door didn't open. "Son you are insane you need a key not words to open me!"his dad yelled. "Oh your rigt sorry, but I srunk how can I get the key!"cried out Dib while pointing upward to the very tall table. "Simple, climb it of course!"Membrane said happily. "Um dad I stunk at clim-oh forget it."Dib gave in to his dad and started to climb. Surprisingly enough he got up there in an hour or so. Then he pushed the key off the table and now that was done he couldn't get down. "DAD HELP I'M STUCK!"Dib screamed, but noone answer instead all he heard was snoring.

"DAD! WAKE UP!"Dib screamed at the top of his lungs. "What now, Oh yes son I see you got the key now all you need to do is get down!"Membrane smiled. "I can't I'm stuck."Dib replied. "Then take the elevator it's been there for awhile now!"Membrane laughed, Dib angered stomped in the elevator and rode downward and shoved the key in his dad's mouth and went right though. He heard the door slam behind him which made me jump, but he stayed clam. Then he noticed kids from his class:Keef,Torque,Gretchen,and Zita. He ran towards them and they noticed and started to run away in deeper to the forest. "GUYS WAIT!"he yelled they then stopped and smiled and started to play a game a really random game. They were hopping on a circle singing a song, Dib shrugged then joined them, Torque out of the blue pushed Dib and Dib grabbed the closest thing that would help him balance which happened to be Zita. So Dib pushed Zita, she tombled and bumped into Keef, which he tripped and tumbled making Gretchen fall and making her tug a chain that was connected to a plug that was holding in water so soon they all were sucked in and passed out except for Dib. They fell and landed in the middle of a forest, "But I thought we were just sucked down a drain..."Dib trailed off just figuring it out he was now in wonderland. How could me not notice! The door, shrinking,a cork in the middle of the forest. It was all following the story of Alice in Wonderland, but he actully feels everything the coldness of the water, the push, everything. Alice was only in a dream so she didn't feel anything or so Dib thought. So he started to play along the lines of the story trying to remember what was up for him next. Then he heard laughter and a faint bounce noise followed by more laughter.


End file.
